Panettone
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: Pequeño One-shot sobre el posible origen del Panettone, un dulce navideño típico de Italia. ¿Cuál será el verdadero significado que se oculta tras su nombre? FELIZ NAVIDAD :3


**FanFic Identity Card**

***Title: **Panettone**  
>*Author: <strong>VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR**  
>*Uploading Date: <strong>10.04.2011**  
>*Summary: <strong>Pequeño One-shot sobre el posible origen del Panettone, un dulce navideño típico de Italia.¿Cuál será el significado que oculta su nombre?**  
>*Pairing:<strong> ToniLovi (España x S. Italia) en su más puro estado~**  
>*Disclaimer: <strong>Axis Powers - Hetalia, sus personajes y demás derivados no me pertenecen. Son del fantasticoso Himaruya Hidekaz-sama. Yo solo copié este fanfic de mi imaginación :3**  
>*Advices: <strong>Pueees, ¿Yaoi? XD No hard ni parecidos. De todas formas, el rango lo dice, ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Panettone<strong>

**Capítulo único – Panettone**

- Ya estoy de vuelta~… - Dijo alegremente alguien bastante conocido, entrando a una habitación totalmente oscura – Hm… ¿Lovi, estás en casa?

- ¡Mierda, tardaste demasiado, España-idiota! – Le increpó enseguida el italiano, quien, a la vez que le insultaba, encendía la luz para dar a ver que ambos se encontraban en el hall.

- Hehe, lo siento… - Dijo Antonio, sonriente a pesar de la manera de la que le recibió Romano. De todas formas, ya era costumbre – pero es que había demasiada cola en la caja del supermercado. Y, bueno, al ser fiestas ya sabes lo que ocurre en las tiendas – Dijo sin perder esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba, mostrándole las bolsas, alzándolas como si se tratasen de las pruebas irrefutables de un crimen y, después, cruzando el hall y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Lovino le seguía de cerca. Gruñendo insultos y palabras malsonantes en italiano:

- ¡Hmpf!... ¿Compraste todo lo necesario, no? No quiero tener que ir al supermercado yo a comprar solo porque se te olvidó algo…

- No, tranquilo~… - Respondió rápidamente y en defensa propia el español, el cual dejaba las bolsas en la encimera a la vez que le hablaba al italiano, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual – Esta vez me acordé de todo… Me lo escribí en la mano para no perder la lista… - Dijo entusiasmado, enseñándole la mano izquierda totalmente garabateada.

- Oh, mio Dio… - Dijo en respuesta a la tan patética (aunque práctica) idea del español. Se acercó a donde se encontraban las bolsas y comenzó a hurgar, curioso, en una de ellas, mirando lo que había comprado. Por otra parte, España se dedicaba a colocar las cosas en su sitio. Por supuesto, no esperaba ayuda del italiano. Se podría decir que no iba para nada con su actitud ayudar a los demás.

- A todo esto… Casi me olvido de una cosa… Voy a por ella… ¡Regreso antes de que puedas percatarte de que me he ido, ya verás, haha! – Dijo Antonio, el cual en poco tiempo ya estaba saliendo por la puerta hacia la calle y regresando con una caja de forma curiosa entre sus brazos, la cual llamó la atención de Lovino…

- ¿Qué… es eso?... – Preguntó el italiano, sin poder disimular demasiado bien su gran intriga hacia lo que había traído consigo España.

- Panettone… Un dulce muy rico~… Realmente debería haberlo hecho yo, como normalmente hago los dulces de Navidad, pero aún no sé la receta~… Hehe…

- Espera… ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no habrá Roscón de Reyes o como se llame…?

- ¡Claro que no, porque ahora tenemos algo mejor! – Respondió alegremente España, alzando la caja que contenía el dulce.

- Pff, menos mal… Joder, mira que odio ese maldito rosco… ¡Está asqueroso! - Comentó, aliviado y con su particular forma de expresarse, el italiano.

- Oh, venga, no te pongas así… solo porque el año pasado te tocó el haba…

- ¡Mierda! ¡No me enfado por eso, idiota! ¡Inútil! – Le espetó rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada, comenzando a sonrojarse.

- ¿Seguro? – Le echó una mirada de compinche al enojado Lovino – Pues cuando te tocó pagarlo, te pusiste hecho una fiera. Fusosó~ - Continuó, como recordando.

- ¡Claro! ¿¡A quién se le puede ocurrir hacérmelo pagar… de aquella manera! – Sonrojado, no podía evitar acordarse cómo, al no tener dinero para el rosco, tuvo que vestirse de sirvienta durante un mes. Era una especie de trueque por no poder pagarlo. Y, ni que decir tiene, que ese hecho acarreó otros de mayor nivel e, incluso, censura.

- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no te gustó? – Sonando desilusionado por un momento. Aun así, el español prosiguió – Venga, no intentes ocultarlo. Si sé que disfrutaste como ninguno~…

- ¡Chigiii! ¡V-Vete a la mierda! – Le gritó, más aún, Lovino, rojo a más no poder.- ¡Aún así! – Dijo (o más bien gritó) cambiando rápidamente de tema - ¿¡Se puede saber para qué leches compraste eso este año! ¡Seguro que estará más asqueroso que el rosco ese!... Quien lo inventó debe de ser idiota o algo… ¡Seguro!

- Lovi, no digas eso… - Esta vez sí sonaba triste verdad. Sin trampa ni cartón, Antonio parecía apenado, y no se trataba de un falso ademán, como solía ser.- Alguien me regaló este dulce mucho antes de que se comercializara… - Narró, abrazando levemente la caja – Esa persona es muy especial para mí…

Lovino lo miró sin pronunciar palabra. En su cara se dejaba ver una mezcla de intriga, incertidumbre y curiosidad. Hecho del que se dio cuenta el español.

- Está bien, te lo contaré… - Dijo Toño en un suspiro, sentándose en una silla que tenía por allí cerca y dejando el Panettone sobre la encimera. Romano hizo lo mismo, tomó asiento, sin dejar de mirarlo, previendo que la historia iba a ser larga.

- Si es que… parece mentira… - Dijo antes de comenzar el relato, negando levemente con la cabeza. Lovino seguía mudo, a la espera de la historia. – Bueno, esta historia ocurrió hace bastante tiempo. Puede que unos seis o siete siglos, aunque, a decir verdad, la fecha poco importa:

_Acababa de comenzar diciembre y ya se acercaba el día del Nacimiento. _

_Curiosamente, el "señorito" austriaco me había concedido la custodia de Chibitalia por un tiempo mientras la señorita Hungría y él hacían un largo viaje de asuntos políticos. Habían pensado sobre posibles compañeros que se encargaran de cuidar del pequeño Italia durante ese lapso de tiempo y resultó que yo era el único que no andaba con conflictos en aquellos momentos ni el que resultaba ser un peligro para la inocencia del pequeño país, como era el caso de Francis._

_Bueno, como iba contando, había conseguido tener bajo mi tutela durante un tiempo a Chibitalia. Me creía el ser más feliz del mundo. ¡Al fin os tenía a ambos conmigo! Era como un sueño hecho realidad. No sabía el dolor de cabeza que acarrearía dicho sueño:_

_- Eh, idiota hermano… Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías?...- Le decías siempre a tu hermano, muchas veces sin tener un motivo aparente._

_- ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué, vee?..._

_- ¡Porque sí! ¡Porque lo digo yo y eso es lo que importa y lo único que vale, chigii! _

_- ¿Hm? ¿Qué es este escándalo? ¿Ocurre algo? – No sé cómo lo hacía, pero siempre me las apañaba para aparecer durante vuestras trifulcas._

_- Vee~ ¡Spain-nii-chan, yaa~! –Vino corriendo tu hermanito, con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos, en busca de un abrazo, como siempre. Algo a lo que nunc a me podría negar, como de costumbre._

_- ¡Grr, estúpido! ¡No toques al idiota de España! – Le gritaste viniendo a mi lado, como de costumbre, pero actuando como si tuviese alguna enfermedad altamente contagiosa o algo parecido. En nada sabría el porqué de esa reacción: los celos.- ¡Es mío! ¡Solo YO tengo derecho a abrazarlo!, Hmpf…_

_- Oh, venga, Romanín~ Pero si nunca lo haces… - Dije con cierto deje de tristeza._

_- ¡Es porque no tengo ganas! Cuando las tenga, te abrazaré… hm… - Me dijiste mirando hacia otro lado, cruzándote de brazos e hinchando los mofletes. Si supieses lo lindo que te veías así._

_- Ah, ¿Spain-nii-chan ya terminó su trabajo? ¿Ya podemos jugar juntos? O comer churros también está bien~ – Preguntó con su dulce e inocente voz el pequeño Italia._

_- Oh, Dios… - Recordé – Casi me olvido. Tengo que terminar unos informes para mis superiores. Lo siento, pero el jugar tendrá que aplazarse hasta que termine los informes. Mientras, ¿por qué no le haces un poco de compañía a Romanín? Creo que no le vendrían nada mal unos ánimo – Le contesté, acariciándole el pelo._

_- Yaa, sí~… Nii-chan~… - En seguida ya estaba corriendo hacia ti y, en el menor tiempo que empleaba en llegar estaba de nuevo recibiendo tus insultos. Yo, por mi parte, tuve que dejaros solos. Tenía demasiado que hacer todavía así que me dirigí a mi estudio, que estaba contiguo a la habitación en la que os encontrabais, dispuesto a terminar lo que había dejado a la mitad. Pero aquello era imposible, en cuanto os perdía de vista volvían tus peleas e insultos, y con ellos el escándalo._

_Recuerdo que a la cuarta o quinta vez que regresaba de intentar calmaros, volvió como de costumbre el ruido. Mas esta vez intenté no haceros caso. Según había oído, en ocasiones, ignorar un problema que no se acababa ni con toda tu atención era una manera solucionarlo, así que me dispuse a comprobarlo. Y vaya si funcionó, en menos de lo que esperaba la casa se sumió en un cómodo y merecido silencio. Tan cómodo que era que no me percaté hasta después de un buen rato que algo malo podría haberos ocurrido porque era muy extraño que permanecieseis en silencio más de cinco minutos seguidos, exceptuando cuando dormíais, y en ocasiones ni eso. _

_Preocupado, me acerqué rápidamente a la sala contigua, la vuestra, y por poco no me muero al ver lo que realmente había ocurrido. La habitación se encontraba patas arriba, casi literalmente hablando: Habían sillones, mesas y estanterías tumbados en el suelo (Aún dudo de cómo pudisteis moverlos); el suelo estaba plagado de libros tirados, y muchos de ellos eran de gran importancia; y la pared de a mi derecha se encontraba totalmente garabateada. El color amarillento que de por sí tenía estaba cubierto por rayones de colores vivos. _

_Habías encontrado una manera de manteneros entretenidos y callados a la vez, ¡pero a qué precio!_

_- Dios… ¿se puede saber que habéis hecho? – La respuesta era obvia, pero a pesar de ello, formulé la pregunta. Me acerqué a vosotros, a paso ligero. Puede que mi voz sonara autoritaria, puede que incluso enfadada, porque vuestras expresiones cambiaron al verme allí presente. Pasaron de la cara de inocencia propia de cada uno a la de uno que espera un severo castigo o algo por el estilo._

_- ¡V-Vee! Spain-nii-chan, lo sentimos… De verdad… - Se le entrecortaba la voz, intentando hablar, puede que del miedo. Tú simplemente no hablabas, solo mirabas al suelo, aguantando las lágrimas y las ganas de llorar._

_- Oh, vaya… No pasa nada, tranquilos… - Intenté por todos los medios que mi voz sonara lo más relajada y amigable posible, y eso, no es por elogiarme ni nada, no soy como Gilbert, se me daba de maravilla. Mientras tanto, recogía rápidamente los libros de mayor valor que encontré por el piso y movía los muebles de manera que pudiese tapar vuestras muestras de arte. – Si queríais colorear solo habérmelo dicho, que os daba una hoja de papel o algo… - Suspiré, cansado._

_- Es que nos aburríamos mucho y no queríamos molestar a Spain-nii-chan con su trabajo… ¿Verdad, nii-chan?_

_- Tsk, claro… Pero eso es porque el idiota de España siempre está trabajando, día y noche, que conste… Hmpf… - En cierto modo lo que dijisteis me apenó. Teníais razón._

_- Lo siento de veras… - Me excusé –… pero he retrasado demasiado este informe y tengo que terminarlo para mañana… - Las caras de infelicidad que pusisteis al oír esto me entristeció aún más. Entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea.- ¡Ah, ya sé! – Dije emocionado – Vamos a hacer un juego especial porque se acercan las fiestas navideñas, ¿sí? – Me fijé, al formular la pregunta, como cierto brillo de curiosidad infantil se apoderaba de vuestros ojos._

_- Wii, un juego. Los juegos son muy divertidos, vee~ _

_- Claro. Y más si lo he inventado yo~. Bien, os explico – Me agaché delante vuestro, quedando de cuclillas y aproximadamente a la misma altura. – Este juego es fácil. Consiste en hacer un dulce, aunque un postre cualquiera vale también, que tenga que ver con la Navidad. No vale cualquier postre. Tiene que ser uno navideño, ¿sí? – Vi como afirmasteis enérgicamente con la cabecita. Tan lindos~.- No vale trabajar en equipo ni mucho menos copiarse de las ideas del otro, ¿Vale? Es algo individual~ _

_- ¿Cómo una especie de concurso, Spain-nii-chan?..._

_- ¡Claro, como un concurso, Chibitalia! – Le acaricié el pelo un poco, casi como si fuese una recompensa.- Ah, se me olvidaba la regla de oro, la más importante… - Os detuvisteis en vuestro camino hacia la cocina, volteándoos para mirarme. – Hay que ensuciar lo menos posible y dejar la cocina justo como cuando la encontrasteis… Bien, dicho todo… ¡Que comience el juego!..._

_- ¡Sí~! _

_- Ah – Te detuviste – ¡Pero no entres en la cocina hasta que te avisemos!, ¿vale idiota? – Me dijiste antes de que siguieras el mismo camino que tu hermano, yéndote rápidamente a por los utensilios que usarías. No habría disputas por ellos ya que tenía muchos de sobra. Además, os había conseguido mantener entretenidos en algo no demasiado peligroso con un juego que acababa de inventar sobre la marcha y era muy probable que os mantendría ocupados durante al menos dos o tres horas, ya que los dulces no se preparaban en pocos minutos (Excluyendo algunas excepciones). Sí, lo había conseguido, por fin podría terminar mis deberes en paz y bien hechos._

_Me alejé hacia mi despacho, felicitándome mentalmente por tan excelente trabajo. Al fin tendría paz y tranquilidad._

_El tiempo pasó. Estaba muy en lo cierto aquel que dijo que cuanto más ocupada tienes la mente más rápido se te pasan las horas. En verdad hacía ya rato que había terminado. Revisé los papeles tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, así que comencé a jugar con la pluma, aburrido, haciéndola girar entre mis dedos hasta que se me escapaba y caía con un sinuoso movimiento de vaivén antes de tocar la mesa. Y lo volvía a repetir una y otra vez, como si fuese lo único interesante que se pudiese hacer. _

_Mi aburrimiento creció, y la sensación de que el tiempo corría demasiado despacio también. Lo segundos se me hacían eternos. En la habitación solo se oía el repetitivo y mecánico canto del reloj y, de fondo, el ruido típico que hacían las hojas de los árboles al ser mecidas por el viento. Mi mente no paraba de repetirme que hiciese algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de mantenerla entretenida, pero nada había que hacer más que esperar a que me avisarais de que habíais terminado. _

_Entonces, y casi como su ese deseo hubiese sido el culpable, alguien, Chibitalia, abrió la puerta, llamando antes._

_- Spain-nii-chan, ya terminamos de hacer los dulces~ - Dijo con cierto temor en la voz que desapareció a medida que se dio cuenta de que no interrumpía nada. _

_Me levanté del asiento casi como si hubiese tenido un efecto resorte y caminé rápido hacia Chibitalia._

_- Entonces, ¿ya puedo ir a probarlos, no? – Pregunté. La verdad es que el trabajo me había dado un poco de hambre._

_- ¡Claro! Vee~ Nii-chan y yo hicimos los dulces especialmente para Spain-nii-chan… - Respondió tan inocentemente como de costumbre y, agarrándome con su manita la mía, comenzó a tirar, indicándome que debía caminar, ya que, por lo visto, me había quedado en Babia pensando en cosas poco importantes que ya ni recordaba._

_- ¿En serio? Fusososó~ - Reí – Seguro que están buenísimos. – Dije relamiéndome como si fuese un gato que acababa de terminarse un rico plato de leche._

_Fuimos hacia la cocina. Tu hermano, que todavía me tenía cogido de la mano, marcha tan feliz que de vez en cuando daba algún saltito. Estaba tan lindo así, con ese vestidito que llevaba puesto y esa sonrisita que siempre tenía en su cara. En la cocina estabas tú, sentado en una de las tres sillas dispuestas frente a una mesa preparada con el mantel de cuadros rojos, el único que tengo, puesto._

_- Anda, ¿y los dulces? – Pregunté intrigado al ver la mesa vacía._

_- Están en el horno. Los pusimos ahí para que no se enfriasen, ve~._

_Iba a preguntar otra duda cuando tú continuaste, con el mismo mal genio que de costumbre._

_- Porque eres idiota y tardabas demasiado en venir. ¡Si tuvo que ir mi hermano a buscarte y todo, mierda! _

_Pensé:_

_- Pero si tú mismo me dijiste que no fuera hasta que me avisarais._

_- Bueno – Suspiré – Pero ya están terminados entonces. No tengo que esperar más, ¿no?_

_- Claro que no, vee~ Solo siéntate en esa silla – Dijo señalando el taburete de en medio de los tres que había – y nosotros iremos a por los dulces, ¿verdad, nii-chan?_

_- Hmpf, sí… - Afirmaste, bajándote de un salto de la silla y dirigiéndote hacia donde se encontraban los dulces. La verdad es que sentía curiosidad por saber qué habíais preparado. El primero en traer el dulce fue tu hermano, Chibitalia. Traía un dulce un tanto alto, de color marrón chocolate pero que desprendía cierto olor a vainilla. Algo que me llamó por un lado la atención y que por otro me hizo gracia era que el dulce tenía una forma bastante navideña, que se asemejaba a una estrella de ocho puntas. Tomé un poco, llevándomelo a la boca, e instantáneamente un delicioso sabor a vainilla azucarada agradó a mi paladar._

_- ¡Hm, Chibitalia! ¿En serio esto es un Pandoro? ¡Está delicioso! – Tomé otro poco. Casi ni me lo creía. Chibitalia, con lo joven que era, había conseguido hacer aquel dulce cuya receta levantaba dolor de cabeza hasta al más experto de mis cocineros. Tenía mucho talento en la cocina ya desde pequeño, se le notaba. - ¡Riquísimo, me encanta! ¿Qué le pusiste?_

_- Pues… Vainilla, huevos, azúcar y un poco de chocolate negro para disimular un poco el sabor a vainilla. Ah, y además…_

_- ¡Mierda, España, idiota! ¿Vas a probar el mío o te vas a pasar todo el día charlando sobre recetas como una nena!_

_Sí, lo reconozco. No me había percatado de que ya habías traído tu dulce._

_- Sí, Romano, ya lo pruebo~ - Se te notaba mucho cuando te ponías celoso, principalmente porque cierto rubor se instalaba en tus mofletes, haciéndote tremendamente adorable. Aquel momento era un buen ejemplo de ello._

_Tomé un poco de tu postre, que tenía una altura y color similares al Pandoro de Chibitalia pero que, por el contrario, ni tenía forma estrellada ni olía a vainilla. Era más bien redondo. El sabor era bastante original. Sabía como a mazapán con chocolate y algo muy dulce. ¿Qué sería?_

_- Siento que no sepa tan bien como el otro. – Medio refunfuñaste, mirando al suelo, apenado. Lo más probable era que fuese una tristeza provocada porque no reaccioné tal y como lo hice con el anterior. - ¡Pero hice lo que pude, mierda! _

_- No, Romano, si está muy rico. Lo que ocurre es que nunca antes había probado un dulce como éste. ¿Qué es lo que lleva?_

_- Pues lleva… Hm… Creo que chocolate, huevos y azúcar… ¡Ah! Y pasas… Porque sé que te gustan mucho a pesar de que saben a rayos… - Esto último lo murmuraste, y seguramente no te esperabas que lo llegase a oír.- Y no lo conoces porque lo he inventado yo, mierda…_

_- Vaya, con que eran pasas… Está muy dulces, me gustan~ ¿Y cómo dijiste que se llamaba este dulce?_

_- ¡No lo dije, idiota! Y se llama… Se llama Panettone, idiota… - Dijiste, o más bien lo intentaste, en español, ya que tu dominio de este idioma era aún muy pobre. _

_- ¿Panettone? ¡Awn, Romano, no hacía falta que le pusieras ese nombre por mí~! – Te abracé, levantándote de la silla donde estabas sentado.- Fusososó~ Eres tan lindo cuando quieres. Si no dijeras tantas palabrotas…_

_- ¡I-Idiota! – Te defendiste, intentando escapar de mi achuchón estrangulador.- ¡Suéltame, idiota, tonto! ¡Mierda!..._

_- Wii, Chibitalia también quiere un abrazo, vee~_

_Y fin. Aquí se acabó la historia._

Tardó, después de que Antonio terminase la historia, cierto tiempo en reaccionar el italiano, que parecía estar en cuerpo pero no en alma.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que fin? ¡No se puede acabar la historia aquí, mierda! ¿Quién ganó? ¡Quiero saberlo, idiota!

- Ah, eso. Pues fue empate para ambos… - Respondió con una sonrisa típica el español – Pero eso poco importa, porque lo que quería contarte era quién fue aquella persona especial, la del Panettone…

Lovino sonrojó progresivamente al percatarse de que con "aquella persona especial" se refería a él, y solamente bufó, mirando al suelo.

- Aunque se nota que querías decir en realidad "Pan de Toni", pero como se te daba tan mal el español, pues dijiste "Panettone" y así se quedó. Me dedicaste un dulce, fusososó~…

- ¡N-No! ¡Y una mierda te voy a dedicar yo a ti un dulce! – Le gritó, rojo como un tomate.- ¡Yo sé lo que dije y dije claramente "Panettone" porque el dulce se llamaba así y punto! – Se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a marcharse lejos del español para que no siguiese viendo como su sonrojo no hacía más que incrementarse.

- Oh, venga, Lovi~ - Le siguió instantáneamente el español.- No seas así de malo. Reconoce que querías decir "Pan de Toni", que no va a pasar nada porque lo hagas…

- ¡Que no, joder! ¡Que se llama "Panettone", idiota! Y yo soy como me da la gana… - Comenzó a caminar más rápido, casi como si huyese de Antonio.

De nuevo el lugar volvía a ser como siempre, con un italiano malhablado insultando sin parar al español, el cual buscaba cualquier momento y excusa para abrazarse a él. Por lo visto la única manera de mantener a Lovino callado, entretenido y sin decir palabrota alguna era contándole una historia, como a los niños pequeños.

- ¡Lovi-Love, vuelve, no huyas de mí~! Ven que te dé un abrazo, fusososó~ - España perseguía a Italia con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto para el susodicho abrazo.

- ¡Y una mierda!

- Jo, Lovi, eres muy malo conmigo…

Todo estaba igual que de costumbre.

* * *

><p>¡Now it's time for "unas aclaraciones"! .w.)

**1) ¿Qué es un Panettone?**

**- **El Panettone, llamado comúnmente panetón o pan dulce en países de habla hispana (YUJU!), es un dulce (concretamente un bollo) típico del país itálico (En muchos libros se indica que de Milán exactamente) hecho con una masa de tipo brioche (Similar al mazapán o el Pandoro), compuesta por harina, huevos, levadura, mantequilla y azúcar, rellena de uvas pasas o frutas confitadas. Tiene forma de cúpula totalmente redonda y una altura de unos 12 a 15 centímetros. Se suele servir en rebanadas verticales, gruesas o finas, acompañado de chocolate caliente o vinos dulces. Se puede tomar tanto para el desayuno como para el postre de la comida, (aunque yo siempre lo he tomado como postre de cena XD). También lo hay relleno de crema (Ñam, Ñam~). Todo depende del gusto del consumidor~.

**2) ¿Qué es un Pandoro?**

- El Pandoro es un dulce también procedente de Italia. De Verona, concretamente. Es también muy típico en este país, junto al Panettone. La elaboración es parecida a la anterior descrita, a diferencia de que éste tiene forma cónica estrellada (de ocho puntas), y contiene vainilla, lo que le da al interior un color amarillento, y mantequilla de cacao, que le da un aspecto chocolateado al exterior. A diferencia del Panettone, no está relleno normalmente y se le suele cubrir de azúcar glas. La procedencia de esta receta es incierta, si bien algunos indican que proviene del llamado "Pan de Viena" (Derivado a su vez del brioche francés), otros piensan que podría derivar del "pan de oro" que se servía en las mesas de los ricos venecianos.

**3) ¿Qué es un Roscón de Reyes?**

- Esto no debería explicarlo (?), pero seré buena persona y lo haré XD Eso sí, será desde un punto de vista españolizado. Lo digo porque no sé cómo es la tradición en países suramericanos, ni en Francia o Portugal (donde también se come este dulce). Aunque dudo que haya ningún portugués/francés leyendo esto xD  
>El Roscón de Reyes, también llamado RoscaRosco de Reyes, es un bollo procedente de España elaborado con una masa dulce del tipo brioche también. Tiene forma de donut gigante (De ahí que se llame rosco/a) y suele venir adornado con frutas confitadas (que por cierto no me gusta :C) de varios colores relleno de crema. En España se sirve tanto la noche del 5 (¡Cuánto vienen los Reyes Magos!~) como el día 6 de enero, día de Reyes, acompañado de chocolate caliente. (¡Esperen, eso no es lo mejor!) El dulce suele tener dos sorpresas escondidas. Una es el haba. Otra, un pequeño objeto (Ya sea de valor o no. Normalmente es una figurita. ¡A mí me tocó un pingüinito -!). A quien le toque el haba tendrá que pagar el roscón de ese año (o comprar el del año siguiente, según el caso), y a quien le toque el objeto pequeño será coronado rey/reina (Con una corona de cartón, pero bueno. Menos es nada XD).

A buenas horas terminé de escribir este fic navideño XDD A todo esto, ¿con tantos dulces no les ha entrado hambre? Porque a mí sí~

¡Dejen un post si no quieren que muera de hambre! (Si muero no podré seguir escribiendo nuevos fics ni continuando los ya comenzados~)

PD: Tengo ganas de que sea Navidad *Llora* Y_Y


End file.
